lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Exeter and the Great Minifigure Loss
Chapter 1 - The Video Duke Exeter was flipping through his LEGO files when he came across one that was audio recorded. He opened it, and Commander Beck Strongheart's voice came through loud and clear: "Help! We are under atta-" "Beck, Beck!" Duke Exeter shouted, as he rummaged through his files looking for one note that was from Commander Beck the same date. Sure enough there was one at the very end of his files. He opened it carefully and there was a note and a CD. He read the note. It said: Duke Exeter save us. We are being over-dagfeugfgsaggeaygdeagssssgfgasyugfub. Weird, thought Duke Exeter as he put the CD in the LEGO player. An image was immediately projected on the wall. The image was of Commander Beck backing up against the wall. Duke Exeter thought he could see a sliver of purple as a much larger figure appeared. Commander Beck said, "You wouldn't dare capture me." Then, a much raspier voice came through: "Oh yes we would. We overran your camp, we will now take you hostage in the Spiderling Cave." Suddenly the screen turned a dark shade of purple then black. Chapter 2 - Trapped Duke Exeter ran through the winding passage ways of the Nexus Tower that was still being built. He took the construction elevator and then ran as fast as he could to Avant Gardens. When he got there, he rushed to the Sentinel Encampment. All the walls had crumbled and Maelstrom fog was in its place. He wandered around until he found a Sentinel Guard Helmet. He picked it up and a slight shiver in his back warned him that this was a trap. Chapter 3 - Vanda Duke Exeter turned around instinctively. A giant figure leaped out of nowhere. Thinking quickly he jumped on top of it safe of it doing any harm to him. Then he stabbed it's back. It instantly crumpled to the floor, and then it exploded. It left a note for him to pick up. He picked up and read it. This is what it said: met meh a spiderlin cav f u dont wan ur fend toh dia. Sighnd - Baron Typhonus. Then he ran toward the spiderling cave. When he got in he had to fight his way through. Then he felt something or someone at his back. Chapter 4 - Is this the end? Duke Exeter whirled around as he got a slash by a sword around the neck. He fell to the ground groaning in pain as the mysterious figure leaned over him. It was Vanda Darkflame. She was corrupted. Thinking quickly he jumped up and hit Vanda with his shield. Then he tried to give her a stunning blow to the legs, but Vanda blocked the attack and Duke Exeter's sword went skittering just out of reach. Then an unusual power took hold of him and he flipped backwards. But Vanda sensed his movements and cut him again across the neck. This time much harder. Chapter 5: Rescued Duke Exeter grabbed his sword and then smashed into the wall, sending it to collapse on top of him. Vanda laughed evilly at the sight and jumped a little to close to the horrible seen. Then, with some of his remaining strength he pushed the rubble away and a big rock nearly crushed Vanda. Sadly Vanda was too strong and she pushed the rock away. But while she was she was doing so, Duke Exeter kicked her and then chopped her head off. Then he found Baron Typhonus at the top of the steps in the Spiderling cave surrounded by Maelstrom fog. "Ah, I see you got my note," said Baron Typhonus calmly. "Yes, and your handwriting is horrible; even worse than the last time." This time Baron Typhonus looked as if his little digital plastic head were going to pop off right there and then. "Enough!" roared Baron Typhonus, whose head was already half off. This time Duke Exeter saw his chance: he rolled and hit Baron Typhonus in the face. It was too much for him and his head popped off; his body and his head fell down into a churning endless whirlwind of Maelstrom. His body was juggling his head and his head said: "I OW will be OW back OW." And that was the end of Vanda Darkflame and Baron Typhonus. Then Duke Exeter noticed a struggling figure in the shadows. Carefully he approached the figure. When he finally got there he found Commander Beck struggling against Maelstrom bonds which are impenetrable unless you put them on or you had a faction leader weapon. Duke Exeter freed him and helped him rebuild the Sentinel encampment. Then after that they had an unbreakable relationship. This is how it worked, Commander Beck would give Duke Exeter all the news in Avant Gardens. They had many adventures from this relationship and this is a book of those adventures.